User blog:KaharZamet/Star Wars: Betrayers of Light
Main Characters *Rernard Ilik (Imperial Captain, Human Male) *Vader (Sith Lord, Human Male) *Toron Kaln (Jedi Knight, Human Male) *Jay Darklighter (Stormtrooper, Human Male) *Gial Maverick (Imperial Commander, Human Male) *Palpatine (Emperor, Human Male) *Fa'rath (Grand Inquisitor, Human Male) *TK-1258 (Stomtrooper, Human Male) Prologue "This is Extermination Squad 01-B. We're tracking the fleeing Jedi right now," TK-2105 spoke into his comlink. The blast doors on the Imperial shuttle slid open with a hiss as the shuttle descended towards the ground. He looked out. The shuttles of Squad 07-A and 04-D were accompanying them. All three shuttles landed with a thud. "Go go go!" 2105 shouted. The three squads loaded their blasters and raced down the street, towards the fleeing Jedi Knight. The man was sprinting several yards ahead of them, flinging objects behind him to slow down the Stormtroopers. The commander and a soldier of Squad 07-A were hit and killed by pieces of metal, screaming as they fell backwards toward the ground. As the night on Coruscant grew darker, the Stormtroopers had to turn on their helmet lights. The Jedi Knight began to slow down, and suddenly stopped, allowing the Stormtroopers to catch up to him. "Hands in the air," 2105 ordered. The Jedi Knight began reaching towards his belt. The Stormtroopers pressed their blasters in closer at the Jedi Knight. "I said, hands in the ai---" The Jedi Knight's lightsaber hilt flung into his hands, and a blade of blue energy came to life. 2105 began stepping back as the other Stormtroopers were cut down. He tried firing a blaster shot, but it only deflected off the lightsaber and hit one of the Stormtroopers in the chest. Eventually, only 2105 was left. He began walking backwards as the Jedi slowly came towards him. 2105 attempted to fire his weapon, but the Jedi jammed it with the Force. He was then thrown to the ground by the Jedi. "Who...are you?" 2105 questioned. The Jedi stood before him. "My identity does not matter," he humbly replied. "You...you won't last forever," 2105 spat. The Jedi rose his lightsaber in the air. "I won't last forever, but neither will the Empire," he stated. 2105 then watched, wide-eyed, as the blade came plunging down towards him. Part 1: Test of Loyalty Chapter 1 Vader roared and slammed his fists on the desk. "Three dozen elite, highly-trained Stormtroopers lost to a single Jedi Knight, Captain! Under your command!" Imperial Captain Rernard Ilik gulped, standing at attention. "The only reason I do not kill you on the spot right now, Captain, is because your service record is good. So you better come up with something good to make up for this," Vader ordered. "Yes, my lord. I--I've been working on a project for the past month now, and it seems ready. I present to you the Dark Warrior project," Ilik replied, unrolling a design blueprint on the desk. "We'd be able to convert captured Jedi into Dark Warriors. They'd remember nothing of their past. They'd only want to serve the Empire, and will only have dark, painful emotions. They'll use the Dark Side of the Force to hunt down Jedi and rebels." Vader looked over the blueprint for a moment. "I want it put into motion right now," he ordered. Rernard Ilik grabbed the blueprints. He nodded, saluted, and then hurried to his section of the base, which had been given to him by Vader. His mechanics would have a lot of work to do. Part 2: The Death Star Unknown Chapter It was just another average day of work at the Death Star Cafe for Jay Darklighter. Serving beer, jama juice, blue milk, and just about every other drink in the galaxy to thirsty patrons, and then cleaning the glasses. But it wasn't all bad. His co-workers were fun to hang out with, and tomorrow he was going to be deployed to the base on Tatooine to resume his duties as a Scout Trooper. It was closing time at the cafe now, as it was about eight o' clock at night on the Death Star. But every second in space seemed like night. Jay was cleaning the last of the glasses in the kitchen with a dish cloth. He entered the bar area to close up, and nearly jumped when he saw he wasn't alone. Rernard Ilik sat on a bar stool, his head drooping, with half a mug of beer in front of him. "Captain Ilik, sir, it's closing time," Jay informed him. "I know, soldier. I should be going. That way I can lament my failure in private," Ilik moaned. Jay leaned over the counter towards Ilik. "What's wrong, Rernard?" he asked. "I got the perfect Jedi for my project. The Dark Warrior project. But Vader made me execute him," Ilik replied as he sipped more of his drink. "But I guess it's not too bad. I have several Dark Warriors and...an idea for a new weapon." With that, Ilik turned and walked out of the cafe, before Jay could say another word. Unknown Chapter Everything seemed to be doing better for the Empire since the base had been built on Tatooine. Less supplies were falling into the hands of criminals and rebels. Just yesterday, some of Jabba's thugs and Gamorreans that were trying to carry illegal weapons off-planet were stopped by the Stormtroopers at the Imperial base. But as Imperial Commander Gial Maverick well knew, Jabba's thugs weren't the only troublemakers for the Empire on Tatooine. So were some of the natives, especially the ones whose name sent a chill down the spine... Sand People. At night, the blasted Tuskens would come and attack the outskirts of the base, killing Stormtroopers and Jawas. Jawas were the only natives worth having a life on this planet. They traded droids to the Empire, in exchange for blasters. Some of the droids were very advanced astromech droids, and even combat droids. Unfortunately, the Sand People destroyed some of the droids also. And now, it was night time on Tatooine. Time for the Sand People to come. Gial was working in his office, a lamp lighting his desk. His astromech, R3-E4, who he had gotten from the Jawas, was accessing the console in the office, attempting to intercept information from Jabba's thugs, or rebels. A Stormtrooper entered Commander Maverick's office. "Are the Sand People here?" the commander asked. The soldier shook his head. "No," he replied. "A marksman on the roof spotted Jabba's thugs on a sand dune not far north from here." Gial leaned back, thinking about how to respond. Since the last Tusken attack, which had taken the lives of many Stormtroopers and Jawas, and destroyed several droids, security had been increased, including adding marksmen on the roof. "How many were there?" Gial demanded. "Three landspeeders, each containing four thugs and two Gamorreans," the Stormtrooper informed him. Commmander Maverick nodded. He leaned back and stroked his beard. "Put the base on a watch alert," Commander Maverick ordered. The Stormtrooper nodded and hurried away. R3-E4 beeped and booped as he intercepted a transmission from Jabba's thugs to Jabba. "Play it," Gial ordered. "Mighty Jabba, we're preparing to attack the Imperial base. Attack will commence in ten minutes," one of the thugs' voices rang. Gial jumped out of his seat. "Sound the alarms! Prepare the base for battle!" he shouted. R3-E4 moved over to the base alarm console and sounded the alarms. Within minutes, Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers were rushing throughout the base. They took position in front of the exits and on the roof, blasters ready. Gial wired his office's comm panel to the communicator channel the Imperial soldiers were using... And that's when Commander Maverick heard the first boom. "Jabba's thugs are attacking!" cried out a Stormtrooper. The commander sighed. "Press fire on the thugs!" he ordered. "Wait...wait..." an Imperial Sniper said. "Sand People are moving in from the west!" Gial knew they were losing. The cries of dying Stormtroopers began to rang out. Suddenly, as hope seemed to run out, there was loud zinging noises across the comm. And then...silence. Gial ran outside of the outpost to see what had happpened. He saw the dead corpses of Sand People and Jabba's thugs, lightsaber burn marks streaked across them. Commander Maverick began to question what could do this. He turned his head up, quickly answering his question. There, in front of him, stood a tall, muscular, red-skinned Zabrak. A lightsaber and a darksaber clung to his belt. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting with?" Gial asked. The Zabrak grinned, revealing his horrid teeth. Several of them were yellow, and some were chipped or missing. "The name's Maul..." the Zabrak replied. "Darth Maul." Unknown Chapter Captain Ilik entered the engineering level of the Death Star. Bizzare droids walked this level, made of various parts. The painful screams of the rebels who were test subjects of new weapons echoed. Rernard tried to maintain his calmness as he walked through the halls. His top engineer, a human named Ajunta Argyus, was working on a new blaster when he found him. "Captain Ilik, how can I help you?" Ajunta asked. Rernard rolled a piece of blueprint paper out on the work table and began drawing on it. "I want a supersoldier...a former Stormtrooper who has two lightsabers and has more than eighty percent of his body replaced with cybernetics," he ordered. "You should wait until the injured come in, captain," Ajunta suggested. "We have some soldiers fighting a group of rebels on Corellia and the next injury transport arrives tomorrow morning. I recommend going to the med bay tomorrow and choosing one of the badly injured for us to test this on." Rernard couldn't help but agree. "Alright, meet me at the med bay tomorrow morning," he agreed. The Imperial captain then began walking back towards the elevator. Unknown Chapter Darth Vader stood tall and steady as he entered his Chambers on the Death Star. Vader knelt down as the hologram of Darth Sidious flickered to life on the holotable. "My master," Vader stated. Palpatine stared coldly at his apprentice. "Rise, my apprentice," Palpatine acknowledged. Vader slowly stood to face his master. "My master, don't you think it was a foolish idea t---" Palpatine motioned for the Dark Lord to silence himself, then cut off his apprentice. "To make Maul an Imperial Assassin? Hardly," he countered. "Maul and his pathetic brother may have tried to destroy me. But I captured Maul and destroyed his brother. After several months of work, I've finally suceeded in breaking Maul enough to serve me again. He will never forget the pain he has suffered." Sidious paused for a second, then continued. "He was a useful tool in initiating the Grand Plan and helping me murder Darth Plagueis. That's why I spared him there, that very day on Mandalore. He was a useful tool, and could be again if I broke him enough. Now he is helping us achieve complete galactic dominance. Lord Vader, you need not to worry about him replacing you. Maul is merely a tool. Unless, he proves to be more useful than you." Vader bowed before Sidious. "As you wish, my master," he replied, proceeding to exit from the room as the Sith Lord's hologram flickered away. The truth was, however, that under that dark, cold helmet, Vader's fury was boiling up. And he knew he had to find a way to destroy Maul. Unknown Chapter Grand Inquisitor Fa'rath strode into his office on Coruscant. Although the Inquisitorius' headquarters were now on Prakith, Fa'rath preferred to escape the horrors of Citadel Inquisitorius and visit Coruscant occasionally. Therefore, he had a secondary office set up in the Senate Tower. But Fa'rath wasn't visiting Coruscant tonight just to relax. He had an important meeting with the Emperor. They were to discuss the state of the Empire as well as other important matters. Last night, there had been an attack on the Imperial base on Tatooine by Jabba's thugs and Tusken Raiders. Fa'rath was heading to Tatooine tomorrow morning at dawn to survey the damage, as well as investigate reports of force-sensitive beings on the planet. Fa'rath had a lot of work to do before he met with the Emperor, though. The human male sat down in his chair, quickly picked up a stack of papers from his desk, and got to work. Most of the paperwork was reports of force-sensitive beings on various planets. Fa'rath, as Grand Inquisitor, did not have time to take care of these simple reports and decided he would send other Inquisitors to investigate them later. Fa'rath must have lost track of time in the paperwork, because the door to his office suddenly slid open to reveal the Emperor standing there. "Grand Inquisitor..." Palpatine croaked. "We have much to discuss." Fa'rath bowed before his glorious Emperor and proceeded to exit the office with him. Palpatine and Fa'rath walked slowly through the halls of the Senate Tower. "You have many reports to investigate, Inquisitor Fa'rath..." Sidious stated. "Darth Maul recently sensed a strong connection in the Force on Tatooine. One citizen also reported seeing a Jedi Padawan in the Coruscant underworld." Fa'rath nodded in acknowledgement and replied, "I will send an Inquisitor to the underworld, and deal with the situtation on Tatooine myself." Palpatine's holocommunicator began to buzz. "You are dismissed, Grand Inquisitor," he ordered. Fa'rath bowed and then returned to his office. Unknown Chapter TK-1258 led his squad through the streets of Corellia. Although morning had just dawned on the planet, they were already preparing to strike against the rebels at a nearby plaza. Rumor was, a Jedi was leading the group. The orders from Lord Vader had been to kill or capture and deliver the Jedi to Grand Inquisitor Fa'rath. AT-STs, tanks, and speeders followed behind the stormtroopers. 1258 held up his hand as they approached the plaza. Without a sound, he motioned for the vehicles and soldiers to fan out around the plaza. Three Stormtroopers walked towards the garden in the center of the plaza. That's when the first shots rang out. Several blaster bolts were fired, dropping the trio dead. "Open fire!" 1258 shouted. He and the other Imperials opened fire as rebels came pouring into the plaza. Several of them were gunned down, but it was the same way for the Stormtroopers. 1258 and his two lieutenants retreated a few yards, then tipped over a crate for cover. Each of them took turns leaping up and firing their blasters at the rebels. Eventually, the two lieutenants ran over behind a crate on the other side of the alley, but 1258 stayed behind the first crate. Suddenly, a thermal detonator rolled next to the first crate. By the time he noticed it, it was too late for 1258 to move out of its way. The detonator exploded and he was thrown back, badly injured. "No!" shouted TK-3104, the first lieutenant. He ran over to 1258. The commander was alive, but he was badly injured. Burn marks were all over his armor. There were cracks in his armor, exposing burned flesh. One or two of his limbs had been blown off. TK-3508, the second lieutenant, eventually came over and joined him. "We have to get the commander out of here!" 3104 shouted over the blaster fire and explosions. "We have to leave him!" 3508 countered. "No! We can make it!" 3104 screamed. "The next injury transport to the Death Star leaves in half an hour! If we hurry, we can make it in time! If not, the commander dies." "Fine," 3508 yielded. 3104 grabed 1258, slinging him over his shoulder and running as fast as he could. 3508 followed behind, providing cover fire. They ran out of the plaza and back towards the garrison as more Stormtroopers poured into the plaza. A rebel sniper laid on top of a nearby building, preparing to take a shot at the two Stormtroopers carrying their injured commander. Right as his finger began to pull on the trigger, he felt the rifle yanked out of his hands. He turned to his right, where the Jedi Knight held it. "No," the Jedi argued. "Killing the injured or those who are trying to help the injured is not right." The rebel sighed. He had had enough of these Jedi principles... 3104 and 3508 made it back to the garrison. "Fifteen minutes until the injury transport takes off!" 3104 informed. The two Stormtroopers shoved their way through the garrison, carrying their injured commander. Five minutes later, they arrived on the transport. 3104 gave 1258 to the medic. 3104 and 3508 then sat down on the transport, deciding they'd go to the Death Star with their commander. They waited, and ten minutes later, the transport took off. Unknown Chapter The door slowly hissed open as Fa'rath's personal shuttle landed on Tatooine. The twin suns of the desert planet were just beginning to rise. The Grand Inquisitor had set down a few yards away from the Imperial base and was now preparing to meet with Commander Gial Maverick. He needed to get a report on the recent battle and investigate reports of force-sensitives. Tomorrow or the next day, Captain Rernard Ilik was coming to Tatooine to receive his report and join the massive group of Imperials headed to Jabba's palace for negotiations. The shuttle's ramp extended and Fa'rath descended it. He proceeded to walk over to the base. The commander was waiting for him. "Greetings Inquisitor," Gial bowed. Fa'rath ordered, "Give me your report." The commander began telling the report to the Inquisitor. "Well," Commander Maverick began. "Jabba's thugs attacked from the north, and the Sand People attacked from the west. Our men were being devastated. We thought we were done for, and then suddenly---" "Suddenly, I came in and slaughtered them all," Maul interrupted. Fa'rath turned to the Sith. "Ah yes, Darth Maul," Fa'rath acknowledged. "I assume you're ready for the upcoming negotations at Jabba's palace." The Grand Inquisitor turned to Gial. "Commander Maverick, have some of your construction workers set me up a small office nearby. I can tell I'll be here for a bit." The commander bowed in response and went to the labs to contact his construction workers. Unknown Chapter Ajunta arrived in the Death Star's med bay to see Captain Ilik was already waiting for him. "You must've arrived early," Ajunta stated, surprised. "I did indeed," Ilik informed him. "And I believe I've eyeballed the perfect test subject for our project." Rernard pointed to a young man who was badly burnt, with his left foot and most of his left arm missing. "He's burnt and has parts of his limbs missing. There's no way he's going to make it unless we give him cybernetic parts. It's amazing he's made it this long." Ajunta nodded in acceptance and walked to the doctors with his tools. He got to work on the Stormtrooper while the doctors kept him alive. Captain Ilik couldn't bear to look and walked away, signaling for Ajunta to contact him when the procedure was done. Unknown Chapter Viscuos scouted the halls of the Death Star alongside his brother Feroc. Ever since it was learned that Darth Maul had been broken to serve the Empire and Savage Opress had been killed, the Nightbrothers had infiltrated the Death Star, forging identification sheets as Imperial Officers or other personnel. Viscuos and Feroc had arrived as Imperial Officers. The goal of the Nightbrothers was to free Maul from the Emperor's grasp and return him to Dathomir so he could be their leader. From there, they could create a base of operations and form a rebel group against the Empire. Viscuos believed that he and Feroc were closing in on Maul's location. Vader had finally come up with a first plan to eliminate Darth Maul. He had sent a squad of a dozen Stormtroopers to Tatooine. They would help the group down there attack Jabba's palace, and then they would turn their blasters on Maul. Vader knew Stormtroopers all too well though, so he had a backup plan. If the Stormtroopers could not complete their goal, he would deal with Maul himself. How hard could it be to defeat the Sith? His former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi...Kenobi. The name ran a chill down Vader's spine. It was his old Jedi Master who had severed both of Vader's legs and one of his arms on Mustafar, and had left him for dead as he lay burning alive. At that moment, Obi-Wan had proven just how corrupt the Jedi really were. Vader could not think anymore after thinking about his master again. He needed to seethe in the power of the dark side. The Dark Lord hurried across the Death Star to his chambers. Viscuos and Feroc exited the elevator as they arrived at the mission information center. Here, the Empire kept track of all on-going missions and battles, and who was on them. There was only one officer. He was a tall, middle-aged human with brown hair showing from under his cap. If need be, Viscous and Feroc could take him on. "I need information on Darth Maul's location," Viscuos ordered. "On whose orders?" the officer snapped back. "The Emperor's." "But the Emperor is the one who sent him to this locati...wait a minute..." Viscuos and Feroc quickly raised their blasters and each fired a bolt into the officer, instantly killing him. Feroc shot out the four security cameras while Viscuos began searching Maul's name in the databank. "Is everything alright up there?" came a voice over the comm. "Help! Help! We're being attacked by rebels!" Viscuos shouted. Feroc fired shots randomly at the wall so it sounded like a battle was going on in the background, and it would look like one happened when reinforcements arrived. "Reinforcements are arriving," the voice sounded. Viscuos found Maul's location. "Got it. Tatooine," he relayed to Feroc. Viscuos quickly returned the databank to its main screen. A squad of half a dozen Stormtroopers and an Imperial Officer arrived in the center. "What happened?" the Officer demanded. "There...there was a rebel attack..." Viscuos lied. "My brother and I arrived here. We saw them gun down the security cameras and this guy." Viscuos pointed to the body of the Imperial Officer who had been working the mission information center, and the flaming wrecks of the security cameras. "We held off the rebels and when they heard us calling for reinforcements, they ran." The Officer nodded in acknowledgement. "Get technicians and a clean-up crew here," he ordered. "And get a new soldier to man this station." The Stormtroopers saluted and quickly got to work. Viscuos and Feroc then exited in the elevator, now knowing Maul's location. Unknown Chapter Night was beginning to fall on Tatooine. During the day, Gial Maverick's workers had been able to create a small private office for Fa'rath to work, eat, and sleep in. It had barely taken them any time. The marvelous little guys... Fa'rath sat behind his desk. He had been finishing the last of his work for the day and was expecting a very special guest: bounty hunter Kandar Adekan. Fa'rath had located the source of the force sensitivity, what he believed to be a very powerful Jedi Master, and he had summoned a bounty hunter so he could hire him to complete the task. "I heard credits," came a gruff voice. Fa'rath looked up to see a human who had rough, black hair and wore heavy armor. It was Kandar. "Ah yes, Mr. Adekan, nice to meet you," Fa'rath introduced. He motioned to a chair, in which the bounty hunter sat down in. "My contract is for you to find and kill a Jedi Master. I don't care how long it takes you, as long as you get it done." "Jedi, huh," the bounty hunter grunted. "My pay must be well." "I assure you it is," Fa'rath stated. He held an envelope full of credits up. "This is your payment." Fa'rath put the envelope back in a drawer in his desk. "Now, go kill me a Jedi." Kandar stared at Fa'rath for a moment, then stood up and walked away. Fa'rath, organizing his paperwork and getting ready to head to sleep, wondered just how long he'd be stuck on this dust bowl. Part 3: A Weapon Unleashed Unknown Chapter Vader hurried through the Death Star to the medbay. He had been summoned by Captain Rernard Ilik to see something the captain wouldn't tell. This better be good, he thought. The blast doors to the medbay slid open. "Ah yes. Lord Vader," Captain Ilik acknowledged, bowing. "I present you Wraith." He pointed to a cyborg. The man was almost completely robotic. He wore a Stormtrooper helmet. A metal belt around his waist held two lightsabers. "Formerly TK-1258, he was badly injured on Corellia, so we saved him." Vader studied Wraith. "Well done, captain," the Dark Lord conceded. "Do with him as you wish, as long as it does not interfere with my plans." Ilik nodded. "Come on Wraith. We must head to Tatooine." Ilik began heading towards the Death Star hangar bay, and Wraith followed. "By the way, captain," Vader's voice trailed. "A squad of a dozen Stormtroopers will be coming with you." Captain Ilik nodded and continued to the hangar bay with Wraith. Unknown Chapter "We're almost ready," said Gial Maverick, lowering his macrobinoculars from Jabba's palace. "In a few hours, we'll charge on Jabba's palace." "What are we waiting on, commander?" Maul hissed. "A dozen Stormtroopers and Captain Ilik," Gial replied. "Should be here any minute." The morning suns on Tatooine were blazing hot. The negotiation team was hoping Ilik and the Stormtroopers would arrive soon. After about another fifteen minutes, Ilik and the Stormtroopers arrived. And there was a cyborg of some sort with Rernard. "This is Wrath," Ilik introduced the cyborg. "Formerly TK-1258, he was badly injured on Corellia." "Impressive," Fa'rath stated. "I would have sent him after that Jedi Master if I had known he was coming." Ilik turned to Wraith. "Wraith, take a speeder bike from the base," he ordered. "Track down the Jedi. Follow the trail of the bounty hunter if you must." Wraith bowed and walked away. "We are ready," Maul stated. The negotiation team took several speeder bikes to Jabba's palace. They arrived without any resistance, as if Jabba was expecting them. Jabba laughed as the group entered the throne room. "We are here to negotiate, Jabba," Fa'rath informed. "There will be no such negotiations," Jabba replied in Huttese. "I like my operations just the way they are." Maul and Fa'rath activated and raised their lightsabers to Jabba's neck, while Ilik, Gial, and the Stormtroopers aimed their blasters. "I think there will be, Jabba," Maul demanded. Jabba laughed at the Sith Lord and pulled a lever. Maul felt the ground below him open quickly, and soon fell through a trapdoor. Jabba's henchmen, mainly Gamorreans, Trandoshans, and Weequay, raised their blasters, axes, electrostaves, and vibroswords. "Kill them," Jabba ordered. The battle had begun. Unknown Chapter Fa'rath was the first to respond to the threat. He leapt through the air and landed in front of a Trandoshan, cutting the alien mercenary cleanly with his lightsaber. The Stormtroopers aimed their blasters towards Jabba's henchmen and began firing on them. Meanwhile, Captain Ilik and Commander Maverick stood from afar, firing their blaster pistols at targets. A group of four Gamorreans wielding axes charged up behind Fa'rath. The human whipped around just in time, and released a blast of force lightning, frying the Gamorreans into crumpled heaps as they squealed. Rernard Ilik was getting close to the wall now as he continued firing his blaster pistol rapidly. Suddenly, a Gamorrean tackled him. The Gamorrean, now on top of Ilik, snarled, attempting to bite down on the Imperial captain. Rernard, however, was able to grab the Gamorrean's face and hold him back. Angered, the Gamorrean raised his axe. Right as he was about to bring it down, a Stormtrooper suddenly leapt and tackled him across the room, only for the Gamorrean to get back up and hack the Stormtrooper into pieces with his axe. Fa'rath noticed the event and threw his lightsaber at the Gamorrean, neatly decapitating him as the lightsaber came flying back towards Fa'rath's hand. Maul found himself in some sort of room with a pile of bones. Suddenly, he heard a roar. Maul turned around to find himself staring at a red, Felucian rancor. He activated his lightsaber without hesitation, but the beast charged at him before he could swing. Quickly, Maul rolled to the side, causing the rancor to slam into the wall. Dazed and enraged, the beast roared and slowly walked towards Maul. Maul unleashed a blast of force lightning at the creature, an ability he had recently learned from Darth Sidious. Maul charged at the stunned rancor. He leapt up to stab it in the head, but the creature suddenly reached out and grabbed the Sith Lord. Maul stabbed the rancor in the arm with his lightsaber, but it only enraged the beast more. He charged up a force blast and released it at the rancor, sending it skidding backwards, dropping Maul in the process. Maul then charged towards the rancor and swiped at it numerous times with his lightsaber, bringing the large beast down. He then quickly worked his way back upstairs. Captain Ilik stood against the wall, spraying his blaster pistol at the numerous guards charging at him. "There's too many of them!" he shouted. "Fall back!" came Fa'rath's order. The Imperial forces hurried out of Jabba's palace, chased by a horde of bodyguards and bounty hunters. Hurdling into their landspeeders, they drove back to the Imperial base. Unknown Chapter Maul stood on a sand dune near the Imperial base as night set on Tatooine. He could sense something was not right. "We've been ordered by Lord Vader to kill you," stated a voice from behind. Maul turned around to see a dozen stormtroopers aiming blaster rifles at him. "You fools," he spat. Suddenly, blaster fire broke out behind the stormtroopers, and they all fell dead. Two Zabrak stood over the body. "Maul, we've come to rescue you!" said the one. "I don't need rescuing," Maul hissed. He lifted the two Zabrak up with the Force, and choked them to death. He quickly made his way around the back of the base and stole an Imperial shuttle, then piloted it back to the Death Star. Unknown Chapter As the morning began on Tatooine, Kandar had finally found his target. The Jedi was outside of a hut now, searching for something. This was his chance. "There's a hit on you," Kandar stated as he walked towards the Jedi, blaster raised. "Nothing personal." The Jedi nodded. "I know it's not personal. I don't have credits to offer you, but I do have insight of the Empire to show you." "Please, Jedi fool," a cruel, robotic voice replied. "Elaborate on this insight." Turning towards Kandar, Wraith continued. "The Empire sent me. I'll kill the Jedi first, then deal with you." Kandar and the Jedi looked at each other, then towards Wraith. Kandar drew his blaster pistols, and the Jedi ingited his lightsaber. "No," Kandar retaliated. "You die first." Wraith ignited both of his crimson lightsabers. "You amuse me." Kandar unloaded his blaster pistols at Wraith. The cyborg deflected the shots. With his blaster pistols overheated, Kandar walked backwards as Wraith approached him. Quickly thinking, he sprayed his flamethrower at the cyborg, causing Wraith to raise his lightsabers in protection. His blaster pistols now ready again, Kandar saw an opening, and unloaded blaster bolts towards Wraith's right hip. The majority of shots hit, causing the metal to heat up and begin to melt away. Stumbling, Wraith tried to run away, but found the task too hard to do. Obi-Wan saw an opening. Lightsaber ready, he ran towards Wraith. As the cyborg stumbled towards Kandar, Obi-Wan thrust his lightsaber into Wraith's back. Metal pieces went scattering as the cyborg tore apart. Wraith continued to sputter as pieces of metal fell off of him. Obi-Wan and Kandar quickly ran to a safe distance. Wraith had a systems failure and exploded. "I suppose we're done here," Obi-Wan stated after a while. "Yeah, you've given me some insight on the Empire. Thanks Jedi, I think I'll return to Grand Inquisitor Fa'rath." Kandar Adekan walked towards his landspeeder as the suns continued to rise over Tatooine. Fa'rath has a rude awakening coming his way. Unknown Chapter The blast doors hissed open as Vader entered his chambers on the Death Star. My stormtroopers have failed, he thought. Perhaps if I convince Sidious that Maul is a trai--'' Vader lost his thought as he was suddenly thrown across the room. Looking up, he saw Maul. "Darth Vader." Maul ignited his crimson lightsaber "So pathetic and weak that you have to send your soldiers to dispatch me. Allow me to show you how a real Sith Lord fights." "So be it," Vader responded. Sparks flew as the two Sith clashed lightsabers. They fought all throughout Vader's chambers, tearing up the shelves and walls. Maul used the Force to throw a chair at Vader, only for it to be sliced in half by the Sith Lord. Both the Sith force pushed each other back. While Maul got up quickly, it took Vader a few more seconds to recover, giving Maul the chance to ram his horns into Vader's respirator. Vader, having a hard time breathing, force pushed Maul away again. Maul flashed a wicked grin. ''I win, he thought to himself. In an attempt to finish off Vader, Maul blasted force lightning at the Sith Lord. Vader quickly raised his lightsaber, absorbing the lightning. His lightsaber quickly became unstable from the electricity. Vader flung his lightsaber across the room at Maul, causing it to explode next to Maul and send him flying backwards. As Vader walked towards Maul, the Zabrak ignited his lightsaber and once again charged at the Sith Lord. Vader quickly used the Force to lift Maul off the ground and choke him. "There is a reason that the Emperor tossed you and Count Dooku aside," he taunted. "There's a reason he easily replaced you and tried to destroy you when you returned." "I am the only one worth of ruling the galaxy alongside him. And all those who challenge me shall fall." Vader snapped Maul's neck and released the lifeless body. With his victory ensured, he stumbled out of his chambers and to the med center. Unknown Chapter Will write later. Category:Blog posts